The invention relates to a pad for preparing a beverage suitable for consumption, provided with at least one first covering, in which a substance, such as milk powder/creamer, sugar and similar additives, which is soluble in a liquid, such as water, is included, the covering being provided with a top sheet, manufactured from a material non-transmissive to the soluble substance, such as a layer of filter material, and with a bottom sheet, manufactured from a material non-transmissive to the soluble substance per se, but transmissive to the substance dissolved in a liquid, such as a layer of filter material.
Such a pad is known per se. The known pad is intended for use in a machine known per se, such as a coffee maker, for preparing the beverage suitable for consumption. Here, the pad is placed in a holder of the machine, after which hot water is supplied to the holder by means of the machine. Then, the hot water flows through a top filter sheet to an inner space of the covering in which the water-soluble substance is present. This substance dissolves in the water and then leaves the pad through a bottom filter sheet. The holder is provided with, for instance, at least one outlet opening through which the water with the substance dissolved therein can flow out of the holder.
A disadvantage of the known pad is that, in use, a considerable part of the water-soluble substance does not dissolve. The result is that, after preparation of the beverage suitable for consumption, a considerable part of the substance remains in the pad unused.